russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Programs on Global IBC
Programming ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC have devoted almost all of their airtime to entertain the middle- to lower-income segment of the population in the industry for the C-D-E audience. Except for the Korean dramas and Japanese animation features, Channels 2, 7 and 13 are now filled all day long with locally produced dumbing and numbing variety shows, talk shows, soap operas, fantasy and situation comedies or re-runs of Tagalog movies. The late evening slots, the networks' claim to "serious" programming and once the domain of news and public affairs programs, have likewise been reformatted to attract the predominantly Filipino-speaking CDE audience. Hence the shift to Filipino as the medium of reportage. There have been other noticeable changes in news and current affairs programming in the late night hours. Anchors like Dong Puno, Cheche Lazaro, and Loren Legarda metamorphosed into colloquial Filipino-speaking hosts. Among the networks' responses to the trend has been to stretch primetime hours of 6 p.m. to 12 midnight . TV stations have pushed back the late evening newscasts into later timeslots to allow for extended entertainment programs. 'MUSICAL / VARIETIES' ''APO Tanghali Na! :'TIMESLOT''' :Monday to Friday :12:00NN to 2:30PM :Saturday :12:00NN to 3:00PM :HOSTS :Danny Javier :Jim Paredes :Boboy Garovillo :CO-HOSTS :Antoinette Taus :Rica Peralejo :Bela Padilla :Alfred Vargas :Ramon Bautista :Bianca Manalo :Isko Salvador as Brod Pete :FEATURING :APO Hot Stuff (Dancers) :Joy Cancio (Choreographer) :DJ Ace Ramos :DIRECTOR :Danny Caparas :EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS :Rizza G. Ebriega :Rowie Valencia :Lorna Feliciano :WRITTERS :Enrico Santos :Cecille Matutina :Victor Villareal :APO Tanghali Na! is a daily serving of irresistible lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment. :Sizzling with exciting portions cooked up by the talented trio of APO Hiking Society together with today's hottest stars. ''Hey it's Fans Day! :'TIMESLOT''' :Sunday :12:15PM to 3:00PM :HOSTS :James Reid :Nadine Lustre :Young JV :Donnalyn Bartolome :Josh Padilla :Yassi Pressman :Andre Paras :CO-HOSTS AND PERFORMERS :Janella Salvador :Marlo Mortel :Sue Ramirez :Khalil Ramos :Liza Soberano :Diego Loyzaga :Francis Magundayao :Ella Cruz :Chienna Filomeno :John Manalo :David Archuleta :Michael Pangilinan :Joshua Cadelina :Shanne Velasco :Michelle VIto :Teejay Marquez :Mccoy de Leon :Elisse Joson :REGULAR DANCERS :Streetboys :Universal Motion Dancers :Every Sunday for your feel-good party habit on Philippine TV! :Hey it's Fans Day! --- the youth-oriented musical variety show lightens up your Sunday noontime viewing habit with the Pop Heartthrob James Reid, the Pop Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre, the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome at the helm. :Together with Josh Padilla, Princess of the Dance Floor Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, added with Janella in Wonderland lead stars Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, Friends 4Ever barkada (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) as co-hosts and performers. Along with David Archuleta, Michael Pangilinan, Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon, Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle VIto, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson), etc. :The Streetboys and the Universal Motion Dancers put in their dance numbers. ''Dingdong n' Lani :Regarded as one of the most outstanding concert performers, the multi-platinum recording artist/songwriter/director and total entertainer as the world renowned singer-songwriter and one of the newest Kapinoy, world-renowned Dingdong Avanzado writes a song based on the life of a letter sender as well and multi-awarded singer and recording artist Lani Misalucha sings a love songs by request from OPM, Pinoy rock, jazz and classical will surely delight in Lani's unique vocal prowess. :The original prince of pop Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Misalucha are now join the forces of musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history where it became a huge moneymaker and even earned acclaim for its wonderful production numbers. :As the power combination of the original prince of pop and the Asia's nightingale in one musical variety show for the first time ever. Features several music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances appealing to the Filipino’s natural love for music and singing. The format of the show is fairly simple: the two stars showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances. :Once again, viewers will get to see the country’s top artists perform their biggest and greatest hits and share the music scene in the music industry. :The first of its kind on Philippine television, a musical variety show that aside from featuring the legendary duo, will also have known performers singing their songs while several features, portions, and musical production numbers that cater to the audiences. :The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Also featured are live singing of the hosts and performers with a live band on special episodes. 'GAME SHOWS' Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? was born in September 1998. It has since become a global success with local editions in 34 countries getting high ratings and turning network fortunes. Some of these are in the United States, Canada, Australia, Holland, Japan, Austria, Cyprus, Columbia and others. The production of IBC-13 is the Philippine franchise of the British quiz show of the same title. :Now on its 13th year, Drew Arellano is hosting the country's longest-running and top-rating game show on Philippine television, dominated TV rating and surveys. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. :The space-age set, thrilling music and the lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success and prompting other networks to release their own game show. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? is presented by PLDT, Talk n' Text, Globe, BDO, Traders Hotel and Novelino Wines, which provides the wardrobe for host Drew Arellano. Those who wish to join the show for a crack at the P2 million prize money may simply texting in MILLIONAIRE to 8888 for Globe, Talk n' Text and Touch Mobile subscribers, and dial the premium phone service provided by PLDT, 1–908–1000000. The Million Second Quiz :Robi Domingo hosts the local version of the American hit game show. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. :The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. 'REALITY' Hell's Kitchen :The Philippine version of the worldwide hit reality cooking competition. The multiawarded chef and educator, TV personality, food service professional and entrepreneur himself, Chef Rob Pengson takes command of the kitchen as a local crop of aspiring restaurateur hopefuls show off their cooking skills in a bid to win the life-changing prize to win a coveted head chef position at a prestigious restaurant. :Expect high drama as they cook up a storm under the watchful eye of the terrifying superstar chef. Born to be a Superstar :Viva Communications, Inc., discoverer of many major Filipino performing stars, continues to hone tomorrow’s singing superstars, as IBC-13's longest-running and top-rating singing reality search show on Philippine television, Born to be a Superstar aired every Sunday. :Hosted by a certified singing champion, a powerhouse singer and a young singing diva Anja Aguilar, it develop an aspiring and young talented singers of the singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. :The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. 'FANTASY' Janella in Wonderland :Discover a fantasy made a splash in the deep blue sea about a mermaid tale from an underwater fantasy as IBC introducing the first ever fantaserye. :Topbilled by the teen actress Janella Salvador as the character Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Tasya Fantasya :In the continuing commitment of giving Filipinos at its best, IBC-13 is giving kids and the kids-at-heart more reasons to stay at home with the fantasy anthology series for kids. :Tasya Fantasya featuring the well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure with a storytelling. Each lessons is destined the modern fantasy to discover and touched by their heartwarming fantasy. A different set of characters, cast and stories combined with modern special effects, values to learn and special sets and locations make each Saturday a fanciful journey for both young and old alike, we can live and breathe our fantasy. :Within the Pinoy fantasy, teaching for good moral values, children and magic are the three indispensable elements through visually-appealing media that captures the attention and imagination of young viewers. 'SOAP OPERAS' Anna Luna :Child actress Abby Bauista conquering the Teleserye Princess in the remake of the 90's classic soap opera. Anna Luna, a young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was seperated from her family after a ferry exploaded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her estranged grandmother, Dona Martina Dominguez. Anna Luna is unwanted in the Dominguez mansion. To the old woman, she is a constant reminder of her daughter's disobedience by marrying a poor man. To a greedy aunt and an irksome cousin, she is a threat to the inheritance. Gaya ng Dati :Gaya ng Dati is a heartwarming story of a child, in his playground to keep his family from being a young boy. :This is the story of Gerald Suarez (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.), an 8-year old son whose playing a rich kid when it happens behind the family at home and homework. Because of your son, Gerald entrust the safety of his rich nanny Nanay Eliguez (Gloria Diaz) who is maid a come home for you. :The heiress sister Rhian Suarez (Cara Eriguel) who is a true beauty workout in a performance level so much fun at the gym should have just danced for you. She is develop for the brokenhearted brother Albert Ramiro (Rico Barrera) who did well for Rhian's workout and push-ups. Rhian loved to the office man Anthony Suarez (Jeffrey Hidalgo), the foster father while he is working, in order to preserve his love and relationship. :Anthony works at the office with his new boss Freddie Mendez (Smokey Manaloto) and meets their best friend Sheryl de Guzman (Geneva Cruz) and chose to succeed his officemate Rodolfo Tuanfo (Richard Reynoso). Should he rules that, Bimby talks about her interest Shasha Ramiro (Chacha Cañete), the rich girl and his best friend Dennis Raval (Joshen Bernardo), the younger kid. Always them together as Gerald is a young boy, Rhian and Anthony loves a romantic crush. Maghihintay Sa'yo :The primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes topbilled in the hottest primetime teleserye. Directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas, the drama series is also starring the box-office action star Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. :The story revolves around Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine Reyes), a young woman and a loving daughter who would do everything for the sake of her family. She grows up in the care of her grandmother Donna (Sandy Andolong). Through a set of describe, she will meet with Roel Buenavista (Cesar Montano), the man who will work at the office, and the man who can also break her heart. Sophie found that encountered with his foster father Richard (Onemig Bondoc), his little boy himself Zaijan (Izzy Canillo) and his youngest daughter Celine (Elisse Joson). When Richard comes home, aloning affection strikes them and draws an attraction. But beyond their happiest moments Roel comes home to visit the two. What Sophie does not know is that they just to see her and spend time with her. Richard's ex-girlfriend Maxene (Maxene Magalona) comes from abroad to disturb Richard. Sophie and Richard try to escape and get help from Roel. Whose life into a nightmare with evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), Sophie's father. :But how long will she be good? How long will she suffer the consequences of her decision? Who will be the only one so far to love her and whom about Roel and Richard? Only Me and You :Thai superstar Mario Maurer as a certified Kapinoy with the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. for the most romantic kilig-serye, directed by Monti Parungao. The story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid), a Filipina sister. 'DRAMA SERIES' Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference. From the well-known radio show in the 80s and 90s to the millennial television, Love Notes is the drama anthology on Philippine television. Hosted by the love adviser himself Joe D'Mango, a weekly anthology became a household name and will surely touch your hearts of heartwarming romance story and original love stories sent in by letter sending. Featuring today's hottest stars and loveteams in a story to send love notes you loved by giving the young and old at heart. :Production and technical staff also had their training and grew with the program. The show is a most creative notes will be aired during the program, who gave friendly advice on love, the matters of the heart to viewers and relationship from Joe at the end of the story. Friends 4Ever :From children in preschool and elementary school to teenagers in high school, the youth-oriented drama series featruing today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, two of Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo, a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of high school teenagers making the journey like a best friends. The most memorable scene, favorite love-teams, characters and feel-good story you loved. 'COMEDIES' TODAS Kids :From IBC's nationwide search comes the freshest faces and the most talented bunch of kids and teeners to hit the TV! The program features a unique and colorful blend of songs, dances, gags and all kinds of gimmicks. It's hip entertainment to and from today's generation. :Kids viewers never really had TV idols their age with whom they could relate with. Someone from their own generation who danced their music, sang their songs, and spoke their language. An innovator of sorts, introducing avant garde and brilliant execution, and the funniest gags and skits. :TODAS Kids provides opportunity for talented kids to display their abilities in acting, singing and dancing. Pprimary target market are the teens and the pre-teens. :TODAS Kids, in totality is a musical comedy starring kids, but is not solely for kids. Find out what makes it popular, tune in Mondays to Fridays, at 11:45 a.m. Maya Loves Sir Chief :A light family sitcom topbilled by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and veteran actor Richard Yap (Richard "Sir Chief" Lim), with Mutya Orquia (Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim), Janella Salvador (Nikki Grace-Lim) and Jerome Ponce (Luke Andrew Lim), as IBC's top-rating primetime sitcom that a feel-good habit and good vibes for Maya and Sir Chief that a funnier light viewing and kilig love story. T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) :Topbilled by the veteran comedian Joey de Leon, IBC-13's longest running and top-rating gag show, became a household name and maintaining the number one position every Saturday night. :T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outragously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country since 1981. To date, a gag show on Philippine TV of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its success phenomenal. :Featuring a barrage of gags, spoofs, parodies and comedic performers that will surely laugh out loud excitement. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make IBC-13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch every Saturday night, :Directed by Bert de Leon and written by Joey de Leon and Isko Salvador, T.O.D.A.S. is joining Joey with the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Mariel Rodriguez, Hans Mortel, Sam Pinto, Candy Pangilinan, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio, Sam Y.G., Yam Concepcion, Yassi Benitez, Wowie de Guzman, Melanie Marquez and Carlos Agassi. 'MAGAZINE / TALK SHOWS' CelebrityDATCom :Find out the latest and the hottest in local showbiz in this showbiz-oriented talk show. :Hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas, the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz issues, lifestyle and sports aside from showbiz news. Joey & Teysi :Hosted by two of the country's award-winning TV host: comedian Joey Marquez and comedienne Tessie Tomas, the morning lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi provides informative entertainment on child care, love and concerns, fashion, cooking, home management and other topics relevant to Filipino housewives. 'NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS' Express Balita :'ANCHORED BY''' :Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar :Monday to Friday :6:30PM to 7:45PM :ANCHORED BY :Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier :Satruday :10:45PM to 11:15PM :Sunday :10:00PM to 10:30PM :It was in June 1998 when IBC-13 decided to change its afternoon newscast from Headline Trese to IBC Express Balita. The concept of the new show as the newly empowered masa which was intended as a revival from the former IBC TV X-Press. :It was envisoned in 30 minutes, airing at 4:30 in the afternoon. The Headlines, Major Balita, Metro Balita and Balita Atbp. were intially retained, and entertainment news delivered. :Since its inception on June 1998 and actual airing July 13 of that year, the initial anchors of Express Balita were Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel. Then, Anne Marie and Ida Bernasconi in 1999. During a millenium, the anchor of Express Balita were Snooky Serna-Go and her co-anchor Anne Marie. :In 2001, new anchors were Precious Hipolito-Castelo and Ron Gagalac. In 2002, Noli Eala is the main anchor of Express Balita with his co-anchor Castelo. :In 2010, the news program moved to a timeslot from 4:30 p.m. slot to the early evening timeslot. :Now on its 16th year since July 13, 1998, Express Balita remains as the country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program on Philippine television. :Anchored by two formidable newscasters: Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and veteran anchorman TG Kintanar, true to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and hard-hitting news of the nation and around the country. :As the early evening news program devoted to public service, Express Balita is packed with live feeds and interviews by reporters of IBC News and Current Affairs commended for its traditional effort in a newscast format with public service. Compared to the dominance of the primetime newscasts, most likely the station will also dominate Snooky as the primetime newscaster and public service. Express Balita continues to be the consistent top-rater as the undisputed number one primetime news program in the country. :SEGMENTS :Ulo ng mga Balita :The day's top stories for the headlines as deliver with clips from the specific news items. :Lingkod Kapinoy :Operating under the auspices of IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, led by Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go, delivers a helping hand to those in need about heighten the level of public service by giving genuine concern and sincerity. :Serbisyo Express :A public service segment where the anchor TG Kintanar tried to solve community and government problems will be serve public needs that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. :Presinto Express :TG Kintanar delivers the crime and police reports where the police beat on actions of authorities on peace and order with his updates on investigations, crimes, accidents and fires that happen in the area and accounts of true crime stories by the police blotters around Metro Manila. :CCTV Express :Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. :Global Express :Stay in touch with the rest of world with a round-up from around the globe. Fresh news from the international scene by world-class foreign news. :IBC Weather Center :Weather forecast of the day with PAGASA weather forecaster Aldczar Aurelio. with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather condition. :Sports Page :Sports news featuring the results of the PBA every Saturday and Sunday. :Seeing Stars :Georgina Wilson takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with the stars and intrigue at the local TV and movie industry. :Coolinarya :A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. :Cooltura :A glimpse of Filipino culture entertaining features on arts, culture and history in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao in finds that showcase Filipino heritage and talent and explore world trends in the art and culture scenes continue to spread the cool of culture. :Adventurista :Where you can find adventure and explore tourist destination in the Philippines. Adventurista is a feature segment of Express Balita. Launched September 30, 2013 together with a new IBC's news program. Hosted by Greg Gregorio, aims to promote Philippine tourism adding adventure activities as spice. :Good Shot :Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. ''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :Your favorite feel-good morning habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? delivers the perfect mix of news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service. :Veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza, lawyer Atty. Batas Mauricio, sociologist Randy David, female TV host Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and Kapinoy physician Dr. Edwin Bien host the morning show from Monday to Friday. News Team 13 :'Monday to Friday''' :11:30PM to 12:00MN :The day's headlines, major top stories and late breaking news delivered first-hand, News Team 13 is IBC-13's late-night news program. Anchored by two of today's most respected and outstanding broadcasters: veteran anchorman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso, News Team 13 delivers the most comprehensive news, truthful and straightforward reporting, and citizen journalism. :Featuring the latest news at night, as well as the burning issue of the day, weather updates, global news and sports news. :As the station's wake-upper in a sleeper of the late evening timeslot, News Team 13 conceptualized by Executive Producer and News Manager Gina Boginaga and News Desk Officer Nick Mendoza aimed to target a mass audience with a vernacular approach of news anchors and reporters. News Team 13 is packed with live feeds and interviews by reporters of IBC News and Current Affairs. :SEGMENTS :Tapatan :Veteran broadcaster and news anchorman Jay Sonza delivers the burning issue of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing views of an issue come face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as a frontliners and their supporters behind them. :IBC Weather Center :Daily reporting the weather from PAGASA and the complex but enjoyable time change affects the lives Pinoy as the weatherman Alvin Pura from PAGASA provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Global Round Up :Stay in touch with the rest of world with a round-up from around the globe in partnership with the world's number 1 cable news provider BBC World News and Fox News Channel. Fresh news from the international scene by world-class foreign news. :Sports Page :Sports news from highlights the sports scores and major sporting events across the country and around the world delivered in partnership with Sports5, feature results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Seeing Stars :The entertainment news focusing on the local entertainment scene with the stars of movie and TV industry where the biggest names in showbiz. :Pananaw: Special Report :A special report featuring IBC news team. :Coolinarya :A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. :Cooltura :A glimpse of Filipino culture entertaining features on arts, culture and history in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao in finds that showcase Filipino heritage and talent and explore world trends in the art and culture scenes continue to spread the cool of culture. :Sponta-News :Events and places. :Negoshow :Business features. :Good Shot :Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. ''Forum ni Randy :The socialist Randy David hosting the talk show provides the public forum debate. :Features the topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative with representative from the government and other related professions discussion on TV. Good Take :Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. :Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers this public service and legal affairs program to inform and educate through advice and assistance every Filipinos about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world. Snooky :Female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna-Go hosting the public service program brings the gamut of Serna-Go's experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service featuring the projects and plans of the IBC Foundation, Inc. :Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky aims to focus on changing their lives not only on a public services, but on a long-term can relate to and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm conducts medical and social missions in various parts of the country. Hapi Kung Healthy :A public service show that kids will surely enjoy, tackles issues on science, medicine, and health. Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso, with the help of the Department of Health (DOH), children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. Presented in an entertaining manner by a happy bunch of kids, Hapi Kung Healthy is a public service show that kids will surely enjoy your good vibes for fit, wealth and happier healthy. Bitag :More than an advocacy and a crusade, as the crime investigative and public service program Bitag. :Helmed by award-winning crime fighting and hard-hitting veteran broadcaster Ben Tulfo, the heart of his cause belongs to the ordinary citizens and sometimes unwary victims praying for justice and relief from their crime-related dilemmas. It also never went long until people noticed and heralded the arrival of the show that soon changed the face of investigative crime journalism in the Philippines. 'EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS' KapinoyLand :The flagship children's television program produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network, earning for The Best Children's Program for the KBP Golden Dove Awards and Anak TV Seal Awards. :The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino). :In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry, Lemon, Custard and Chocolate). :'CAST AND CHARACTERS''' :Mr. Kapinoy - The main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. :Ms. TV - A television mascot for high-technology. :Radiogirl - a radio mascot for IBC Radio as Radyo Budyong and iDMZ for singing and dancing. :Newspaperboy - The boy mascot turned newspaper for IBC News. :Ms. Lola Pinoy :PUPPET CHARACTERS :RemoteBoy :Manok :PinoyFlag :Baby Kapinoy - A baby new maascot puppet for kiddies and children family 'OTHERS' ''Cooltura :Cooltura which feature various landmarks around the Philippines including the rich culture in the Philippines. :A glimpse of Filipino culture that will leave you saying Cool Ka Pag-May Alam Ka sa Cooltura with an entertaining features on arts, culture and history. :The educational program about the Filipino culture in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao. Continue to spread the cool of culture, is hosted by Pat Natividad. Chinatown TV :Chinatown TV is the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, promises to inform as much as entertains. :Providing quality news and entertainment for 10 years, the show that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world - Chinatown TV, the show that you feel and see! 10 years of excellence in providing quality news and entertainment from 2011 Anak TV Awardee. 'SPORTS' PBA :'TIMESLOT''' :Saturday :4:00PM to 6:00PM :Sunday :5:00PM to 7:00PM :Now on its 38th year anniversary, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. :The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the first and most enduring organized professional sport in Asia. It is the fountainhead of sports entertainment that establishes and maintains a league consistent with the highest international standards of the game. :PBA resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite what appeared to be a decline in the overall popularity of basketball and the troubles besetting the league. :Established on April 9, 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) composed of 10 teams namely: :Air21 Express (from Airfreight 2100, Inc.) :Alaska Aces (from Alaska Milk Corp.) :Barako Bull Energy Cola (from Energy Food and Drinks Inc.) :Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (from Ginebra San Miguel, Inc.) :GlobalPort Batang Pier (from Sultan 900 Capital, Inc.) :Meralco Bolts (from Manila Electric Company) :Petron Blaze Boosters (from Petron Corporation) :Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (from Asian Coatings Philippines, Inc.) :San Mig Coffee Mixers (from San Miguel-Pure Foods Co., Inc.) :Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (from Pilipino Telephone Corp.) :PBA stars: :Robert Jaworski :James Yap :Mark Caguioa :Johnny Abarrientos :Jason Castro :Roger Yap :Marc Pingris :Alvin Patrrimonio :Chris Lutz :Norman Black :Wesley Gonzales :Paul Lee ''NBA :'TIMESLOT''' :Saturday :10:00AM to 12:00NN :Sunday :10:00AM to 12:15PM :The National Basketball Association (NBA) is the pre-eminent men's professional basketball league and one of the Big Four major sports leagues in North America, the country in the Philippines and in the Asia page all the latest updates regarding NBA events in the Philippines and is a platform for the NBA’s local fans to the most popular basketball league in the world- NBA founded in New York City on June 6, 1946. :The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! :Available in both HD and SD format for the Philippine market, the channel covers the League and contains games, behind-the-scenes for the NBA fans. The channel will also broadcast the First Round of the Playoffs all the way to the Finals in high-definition. The games are unique with the major games (Opening Week, Christmas Day) and special events (All-Star Weekend, Playoffs) and all live games. Now, NBA goes the Philippine regional from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, the Pinoy NBA in the country. :EASTERN CONFERENCE :ATLANTIC :Boston Celtics :Brooklyn Nets :New York Knicks :Philadelphia 76ers :Toronto Raptors :CENTRAL :Chicago Bulls :Cleveland Cavaliers :Detroit Pistons :Indiana Pacers :Milwaukee Bucks :SOUTHEAST :Atlanta Hawks :Charlotte Bobcats :Miami Heat :Orlando Magic :Washington Wizards :WESTERN CONFERENCE :NORTHWEST :Denver Nuggets :Minnesota Timberwolves :Oklahoma City Thunder :Portland Trail Blazers :Utah Jazz :PACIFIC :Golden State Warriors :L.A. Clippers :L.A. Lakers :Phoenix Suns :Sacramento Kings :SOUTHWEST :Dallas Mavericks :Houston Rockets :Memphis Grizzlies :New Orleans Pelicans :San Antonio Spurs :NBA stars: :Lebron James :Blake Griffin :James Harden :Cris Paul :Derrick Rose :Kobe Bryant :Dirk Nowitskie :Tony Parker :Michael Jordan :Kevin Durant :Steve Nash :Dwyane Wade :Jeremy Lin ''ONE FC :In cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation, the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts organization (MMA) as ONE Fighting Championship has agreed to a blockbuster deal with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation 13 (IBC-13), one of the largest media organizations in the Philippines turns ONE FC, a power-packed mixed-martial (MMA) event is on Philippine TV. Headquarters in Singapore, ONE Fighting Championship is the Asia's largest mixed martial arts organization. :ONE Fighting Championship hosts the best Asian mixed martial artists and world champions on the largest media broadcast in Asia. ONE FC has partnered with STAR Sports, the number one leader in sports content, for cable television deal with a coverage that spans across 70+ countries in Asia. :With back-to-back, blow-by-blow, explosive matches. ONE FC CEO Victor Cui with IBC-13 as the broadcast partner and thank their vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz for being such a strong suppoerter with Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez. IBC-13 is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and ONE FC is excited at the opportunity to showcase our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country. :IBC-13 is proud to broadcast the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and ONE FC puts on world-class entertainment that our viewers will enjoy. :Kapinoy viewers will also get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Bibiano Fernandes, Honorio Banario and Eduard Folayang in action. 'MOVIES' Global IBC offers a unique cinematic experience as it presents an array of highly-acclaimed, award-winning and local blockbuster movies. Global IBC's line-up of movie programs include ''Viva Box Office (VBO) from Monday to Friday, Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) on Saturdays, and Sunday Sinemaks on Sundays. ''Viva Box Office (VBO) :Enjoy your favorite Viva Tagalog movies every night via Viva Box Office, IBC's daily movie block on primetime, featuring blockbuster hits from old to new. :Be it comedy, drama or romance, Viva Box Office offers the best hit movies from the top movie production company that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry – Viva Films. Sunday Sinemaks'' :Your primetime blockbuster movie treat every Sunday on IBC as Sunday Sinemaks. :Featuring Tagalog action films, watch your favorite action heroes and upcoming stars blast their way into your TV screens in their most memorable performances. Be part of the action, the swash-buckling action will keep you on your toes and keep you wanting for more.